leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Elise, the Spider Queen
This is a tentative rework for Elise, the Spider Queen. When she was first released, she instantly became a dominant jungler and a strong top laner, one of the few to stand up to in early game power and versatility. That dominance lasted only little over a season, however, after a couple of early Season 4 nerfs slashed her damage, her Spiderlings' tankiness, and her early crowd control. As versatile as she is, she's no longer really good at anything. Problem is, she's not in a state that can be easily buffed, specifically because of her versatility: her kit is overloaded with practically every effect around (burst, DPS, hard CC, sustain, a gapcloser, vision, hard crowd control, range...), to the point where making her strong at one thing (namely, assassinating people) would make her one-up every other champion she'd be competing against, which is why she was so heavily favored in the first place. She has so much early game power that she can't be allowed to scale well, and has progressively slid into a middling bruiser build, unable to kill people as fast as she'd want to. Effectively, the main issue here is that Elise needs to be good at fewer things in order to truly shine, and likely needs proper downtimes to her abilities. I think she can be the assassin she used to be and still keep a lot of mage-y advantages, with adequate enough tradeoffs. On a gameplay level, I want to remove everything about her that diverts from her assassination potential (Skittering Frenzy being the worst offender, as it's a bruiser ability), streamline her kit so that she has a well-defined combo, along with clear strengths and weaknesses in both forms (heavy CC and no kill potential in ranged form, high yet completely preparation-dependent damage in melee form), and tie in both her forms through her Spiderlings, in a way that both gates the use of her on-demand transformation and takes care of their current issues (namely, being fiddly to control, hard to play against, and deceptively good at providing Elise with a degree of tankiness). Thematically, I want to make Elise a true web-spinner: her human form is supposed to be seductive and seemingly fragile, and I want her to lure her victims into her trap and "prepare" them in ranged form, before switching to her spider form and eating them alive. Abilities Elise's abilities allow her to implant an Egg into her target for seconds. If a enemy in range has an Egg implanted in them, Elise instantly and automatically transforms into a menacing spider for 6 seconds or until the Egg dissipates, gaining (2.5 level}} bonus movement speed and basic attacks, which also hatch Eggs. |range=1200 |targeting='Spider Swarm' is a on-hit and spell effect. |damagetype=magic |additional=This is the lynchpin to the combo mechanic I want to give Elise: I'm shifting pretty much all of her damage to Spider Form, and making her Human Form's spells generally a lot less reliable, though potentially a lot more powerful. In Human Form, my version of Elise has access to a ton of crowd control, including two forms of hard CC, and in order to prevent her from just switching to Spider Form for on-demand free burst, I want her to successfully land at least a spell against her victim. Just as has to land a spear or get her opponent to walk into a trap in order to enhance her melee form, Elise needs to put herself at risk and act as the bait to her own trap in order to get the most out of her kit. Ideally, this should make her early ganks even scarier if pulled off right, while also guaranteeing her late-game relevance. Aside from this change to Elise's passive, I'm also reducing Elise's autoattack range to 500 from 550, but also increasing her attack speed growth to 4% from , since she wouldn't have an attack speed steroid anymore. Additionally, I made her manaless, as I think her kit below would be well-gated enough for her to not need additional resource constraints. }} Elise temporarily the target enemy, causing her next critical strike against them within the next seconds to implant them with an Egg. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |range=500 }} Hatching an Egg deals (15 level)}} bonus magic damage and envenoms the target as long as Elise remains in spider form, causing her subsequent basic attacks to deal (5 level)}} bonus magic damage to the target, increased by 1% per . }} | |projectile=true |spellshield=will block Neurotoxin's effects. |additional=Neurotoxin is still a point-and-click ability here, in part because it's meant to be Elise's most reliable way of entering Spider Form, but I thought to ease its current non-interactivity by removing its damage, and making its passive activation still dependent on follow-up. Elise could have a unique contribution in the form of a clutch silence, though she'd have to do more to actually deal damage. Venomous Bite is a bit of a combination between Elise's current spider Q and her on-hit damage: I made it target-specific, so that Elise can't just go about using one Egg proc to kill someone else, and I kept the execution component to encourage Elise to commit as much as possible to fights. I'm removing her sustain, however, since I don't think it really works well on her in her current form, as it tends to make her more of a bruiser. Similarly, her limited time in spider form should ideally prevent her from having her on-hit damage turn her into a bruiser. }} }} Elise periodically stores a Web, up to a maximum of 4 stored at once. |description2= Elise lays down a Web at the target location that lasts for 3 minutes. |description3='Elise' can lay down up to 4 Webs at once, and laying down an additional Web destroys the oldest one. |cooldown=8 |customlabel= |custominfo= |cost=1 |costtype=charge |range=500 }} Hatching an Egg summons Spiderlings behind the target, which remain on the field until Elise switches back to human form. }} | }} Elise fires a web in a line that temporarily the first enemy it hits, implanting them with an Egg. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |range=1000 }} Elise lifts up into the air, becoming temporarily untargetable, before blinking behind the target unit. |description2=''Rappel'' can be cast twice. |range=500 }} | |projectile=true |spellshield=will block either ability. |additional= I mostly nerfed Cocoon here, mainly because I want it to have a smidge less power in order to accommodate a silence and a slow on Elise's kit. Technically, she can only apply one of these effects before shifting to Spider Form, but she'd still have a lot of options to choose from, including some fallback choices. One of Elise's central strengths is her ability to pick off enemies and punish them instantly, and I think that could be preserved on her kit. Rappel is a weird ability on her live kit, in that it has a ton of utility, including a lot of utility Elise doesn't really need, but that power also means it needs to be on a very high cooldown, which when coupled with its lack of escape potential, doesn't make her assassination pattern all that smooth, as she has no real way of retreating. This is one of the reasons why Elise builds tanky, and I think the advantage to a limited-duration spider form is that it would allow for multiple casts of this ability, so that Elise could Rappel in, deal some damage and then Rappel out. }} }} Elise infests the target unit, causing it to erupt into a flood of Spiderlings on death, each of which remain for 7 seconds and seek out nearby enemies, prioritizing enemy champions. |description2=Each target can only be attacked by up to 5 Spiderlings, and enemies cannot see which target is infested. |leveling= |cooldown= |After the infested unit dies}} |range=1200 |targeting='Infest' is a summon. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional=I'm not a fan of transformation ults, and I think it's a core issue with many current shapeshifter champions: when your champion trades off a powerful active on a long cooldown for instant, on-demand access to a second kit, available from level 1, that champion tends to end up playing at 100% power, or close to it, all of the time. Not only is this a balance nightmare, but it also leads to serious health issues, since the offending champion ends up with insufficient downtimes, and thereby tends to lack windows of vulnerability. Because of this, I think Elise should have a proper ult, especially since I moved her spider form to her passive. Her kit is already designed to give her distinct highs and lows, but this effect would also allow to contribute in an additional way: as a jungler and roam-friendly top laner even on live, Elise could benefit a lot from an effect that could generate massive surprise threat, and the freedom of targeting to such an effect means Elise could use it as insurance on jungle objectives, protection on allies, or simply an extra degree of threat on groups of enemies. Key to the above kit is its intention to make Elise a true Rogue, i.e. an assassin who trades off target access and upfront burst for powerful disruption, and an ability like this could be a great tool to make enemies scatter. }} Pets Web= , arms and becomes untargetable after 2 seconds. ;Tangle If an enemy walks over the Web it itself and the area it covers for 2 seconds before disappearing, upon which it implants an Egg into every enemy still standing on it. While active, the Web all enemies within by . }} |-|Spiderling= level}} |damagetype = magic |range = |attackspeed = 1 |movespeed = 100% movement speed |control = Prioritize Elise's most recent attack target |targeting = Minion |onhit = The Spiderling does not apply on-hit effects |spelleffects = The Spiderling does not apply spell effects |protection = The Spiderling's attacks are mitigated by , , and/or , as well as stopped by . |abilities = }} What are your thoughts? Would you like Elise's kit to be changed in this way? Do you agree that Elise needs a change? If so, what would be your take on her? Category:Custom champions